The Trial
by dreamstar1995
Summary: The Denali's are on trial with the Volturi.Bella is Rae.The Cullen's try to free their family.One-shot with possibility of becoming a story.All Vampires.


Edward's POV

We came here to free our family. Family is all I have now that Bella is gone. The Denali's and a few other vampires were being held captive here at Volterra. What was different about some of them was their red eyes. Irina and Tanya had red eyes and this shocked Carlisle.

Carlisle was now debating privately with Aro trying to get him set them free since we still didn't know their charges.

Garrett and Kate along with Carmen and Eleazar were set apart from the rest of the group and Eleazar was trying to decide if this was a good thing or not.

A guard member came through the double doors for guard members only chuckling. His cloaked figure went right into the room where Aro and Carlisle were debating.

I couldn't hear what he was saying with my own ears so I listened to it through Carlisle's since, mysteriously, Aro and the guards thoughts were no where to be found.

"Rae is on her way here. Someone stole her car" the guard named Demitri started as he removed his hood.

"Poor souls" Aro laughed loudly and exuberantly.

"She had a little emotional breakdown. She promised not to hurt or kill Lori while giving demands. She'll be here in a minute. She is a little agitated for whatever reason." Demitri laughed again at some memory I couldn't see.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO TOOK MY CAR SO I CAN KILL WHO HURT MY BUGATTI. CAN YOU FIND THAT OUT FOR ME LORI." a sultry soprano voice screamed in the lobby. I looked at Alice hoping it wasn't us who had stolen her car.

"Demitri go make sure Rae doesn't give Lori a heart attack." Aro laughed as he and Carlisle exited the room. Carlisle made his way back over to us. Demitri headed back out the way he came.

"Sorry Lori" the female voice said quietly like she was trying to catch her breath.

"No problems Rae" a human female voice laughed.

Demitri strolled back into the room and went to stand next to Aro.

A minute later a female figure, the new triple or however many shields she had, walked in. She was wearing knee length lace up boots that moved her 5'9" figure up to 6'1". Her black jeans and black v-neck sweater showed off her figure. Her cloak was different than the other guard in the room. It looked crocheted. The hood was pulled far over her face. It billowed freely around her arms so that her hands didn't stick out. The stripe of the elite guard was on there plus two other stripes. In addition to the grayish green stripe of the elite was a bronze stripe the same color as my hair and a stripe the same golden honey color of our eyes. The cloak floated behind her legs as she walked until abruptly she stopped and gasped.

She never looked at us but her head snapped up to Demitri. He visibly flinched from her. I noticed Kate was trying to look around our group. The guard named Rae stepped a few more times before Kate launched herself at Rae.

"Rae" she sobbed. Rae's head snapped up at her voice, her face still carefully shielded from us and even Kate didn't see her exact features. Rae opened her arms and Kate flew right to her.

"Che cosa sta facendo qui?" Rae asked.

"Essi sono qui per trial. I quattro oltre possono essere innocenti." Aro answered her.

Rae visibly relaxed as her arms wrapped around Kate and she ran her fingers through Kate's hair. Rae smiled at Eleazar as she walked Kate back over to the separate group.

"Is that true" Eleazar asked Rae. Rae again nodded. Then the four relaxed. Rae kissed Kate's forehead and touched Carmen's shoulder.

"I'll try my best to get you out of here alive." Rae whispered. They nodded and Rae continued her way to Aro.

"Finally my little ray of sunshine." Aro exclaimed and Rae snorted at this. This gesture seemed like nothing to Aro. Our eyebrow's shot up in disbelief.

With her back to us Rae let down her hood. Mahogany hair, much like my loves, fell from an unclipped twist underneath her hood and fell to the middle of her knee. She bowed and when she stood up her hair and hood flew back to the way it was when she entered. Rae went to stand by Demitri and he flinched and rocked back on his heels.

Rae jerked her head at Aro and again this didn't elicit a response of punishment from Aro. Demitri stepped up and offered Aro his hand. Aro touched his hand and absorbed the memories.

When Aro resurfaced his face was alight with evident joy. "Very good my children especially you my sunshine Rae." Aro said and Rae snorted at this as well.

"Well now that everyone is here let's begin. The group of four will be examined, but are believed innocent. The rest will be examined and judged. They have gotten sloppy with the disposal of the animals and the humans they have fed off of. We had to dispatch guards to both clean up the mess and lead the people away from the truth of our existence. Also their has been talk about the succubus and incubus myth's up where the Denali coven resides. This fact has become known among the people." Aro said.

"Rae and Demitri will take you down to be examined and the Cullen's may be present for the judgement if they so wish. Rae" Aro finished. The group to be examined all suddenly had shackles on that were connected to the person next to them.

"Okay your shackles will not come off. I can assure. Those who try to escape before given ruling will be disposed of on site without regard. You will verbally give you testimony and then I will scan your mind. If anyone is caught lying the judgement will be that much harder. Follow Demitri and make this as painless as possible for yourself." and with that Rae sashayed out of the main doors and Demitri herded the group to follow her.

"May we follow?" Carlisle asked.

"You may sit in the viewing room, but do not enter the actual chamber." Aro warned. We turned and followed the group.

We spent four hours watching and not being able to hear what was going on. Each person was given a chance to speak and then Rae placed her hands on either side of their head and absorbed the memories.

Finally, we were lead to a chamber with the rest of the prisoners and Rae and Demitri.

Rae unchained Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, and Kate. Kate turned into Rae's shoulder and glared at Tanya and Irina. Rae wrapped her arms around Kate's sobbing figure.

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus were seated on three thrones. "How does the judgement stand?" Aro asked.

"The four are innocent. The rest are guilty as charged. Chiedo assenza per I seguenti." Rae spoke.

"Granted. Please escort our guests out safely." Aro said.

Rae once again bowed. Her hair flowing down to her knees and back up again all without her touching it.

Kate and Carmen held onto Rae as we left. We got to the main door and Rae hugged Kate and Garrett.

"I'm so sorry tesoro. You take care of her. I'll be by to see you soon." then she turned to Eleazar and Carmen. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice." she said as she hugged Carmen. Then Eleazar hugged her.

"I'm sorry it was them who was the burden to you." he said to her as he hugged her.

Then we all stepped up.

"It was nice to see you again Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett. Edward I'm sorry about your mate." and with that she walked away from us.

"What mate?" I asked my family who was equally stunned that she knew our names and that she talked about seeing us before.

"Didn't care about a human why care about a vampire." I heard Rae mumble as she walked through the double doors leading to the rest of the castle.

***********************************************************************************

Che cosa sta facendo qui? = What are they doing here?

Essi sono qui per trial. I quattro oltre possono essere innocenti.= They are here for trial. The four apart may be innocents.

Chiedo assenza per I seguenti. = I request absence for the following.

Tesoro – sweetheart

I am willing to make this whole story. Please review.


End file.
